What do you want?
by Haiti2013
Summary: The Assistant to the President typed rapidly as she attempted to quickly summarize a memo from the Secretary of the Treasury so she could leave it on President Meyer's desk later that afternoon. Usually, she would be finished with this section of her schedule by now but Kent was proving a worthy distraction. Kent and Sue friendship. Set a few seasons back.


"Holding onto anger isn't healthy, you know?" Kent Davidson posited. "Letting it ferment inside you could lead to an ulcer and I'm pretty sure you've already used up all your sick days."

"I'm not angry," Sue Wilson quipped back without shifting her gaze away from the computer situated in front of her. The Assistant to the President typed rapidly as she attempted to quickly summarize a memo from the Secretary of the Treasury so she could leave it on President Meyer's desk later that afternoon. Usually, she would be finished with this section of her schedule by now but Kent was proving a worthy distraction. He had seated himself across from her desk as if he was waiting to go into the Oval Office to speak with President Meyer but for the past three hours, he had made no such movement. When she asked him why he was sitting there instead of his well-furnished desk, he claimed that he could think better in that seat. Hour One was signified by the incessant humming of Vivaldi's _Four Seasons_ as he read his files, followed by Hour Two, designated by pacing. Pacing in an area that was obviously not designed to be used as such. His brisk movements continually knocked over files on Sue's desk, making it very difficult to keep everything in its place and now we are at Hour Three, which is apparently social hour because Kent refuses to stop talking. So, Sue lied when she said she wasn't angry because she was very, very angry but refused to give Mr. Davidson the satisfaction of being right.

"No, you are definitely angry," Kent responded before tilting his head slightly to the right. "Or at least mildly upset."

"You could not be more wrong," she answered, fighting back the urge to transform her typing fingers into fists.

"Oh really?" laughed Kent. "I could not be _more_ wrong? I am very sure that is untrue. What if I were to say that instead of being angry, you were sending an email to a mother in Wisconsin about the vital importance of the Tree Cricket, that would obviously be more wrong."

"It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh, well it doesn't make much sense anyway. Why are we measuring the degree of 'wrongness'?" he continued. "If something is false, why should it matter just how false it is, shouldn't the focus be on how to make it correct?"

"That's an issue that you should take up with the Board."

"The board? What board? There's a board? Where's the board?"

"I don't know but I'm bored, sir."

"With?"

"This conversation."

"Ah, would you like me to leave?"

"Very much."

"And how long have you felt this way?"

"A while."

"Was it because of the talking?"

"Yes, but also a bit before that."

"When?"

"About a few months ago."

"Ha," Kent laughed. "You are funny, Sue."

"Not a joke, sir," she deadpanned while continuing to focus on her work.

"You know, we used to be better friends than this," he recalled. "What happened?"

"You made me look foolish," she responded, coolly.

"I keep trying to explain to you that it wasn't my fault, Selina-"

"I do not have 'excuses' penciled in my schedule for today, so you're going to have to do this at another time, preferably, never."

"I don't see an explanation of events of that's transpired being synonymous with an excuse. As a rational adult, you should understand that not everything works out the way we plan them," Kent explained. The Assistant to the President immediately stopped typing to look up from her computer and meet the gaze of her co-worker.

"Are you suggesting that I do not understand that life does not work out? That I have an idealism that inhibits by comprehension of reality?"

"What? No, I am merely suggesting-"

"That if I do not see this situation in a manner that relieves you of my irritation, then I am not a rational adult? Seems oddly convenient for you." Sue used Kent's momentary astonishment to grab a few folders off her desk and head down the hallway. She dropped them off with a few interns. "Also, did you guys remember to restock the printer?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied one of the peppier kids in the group. She believed he was from Georgetown or George Washington University. Definitely started with a G. His name started with a G too. Greg? George? Grant? Garret? Gabe? Gregg with two gs?

"What kind of paper did you use?"

"What?"

"For the printer? What kind of paper did you load it with?"

"Um?" the boy looked around at his fellow interns as if searching for a lifeline. "Printer paper?"

"Very helpful," she replied coolly.

"I think Gavin means he used the traditional 8 by 11 white on both sides kind of paper," offered another one of the interns. Sue hadn't spoken to her on a one on one basis yet so there was no way she was going to have any clue as to what this intern's name would be.

"Thank you," replied Sue. "That was incorrect, Gavin. We need to print out invitations to President Meyer's state dinner so we need card stock, a much hardier paper." Gavin looked confused and Sue realized it would be much quicker to do the job herself. "Nevermind, you guys get to filing and one of you please come notify me when you are done."

Sue walked out of the room and headed to a nearby supply closet and peeked inside. The room was a mess and she took in a deep breath. She was one hundred percent sure that she had told one of the interns to organize it and yet, here she was. Sue started to rummage through some of the more promising looking boxes when she felt someone standing behind her. Kent was staring at her but also appeared to be starting through her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ben sent me here for some specs of some sort," he replied nonchalantly.

"What kind of specs?"

"I honestly, do not remember. He said 'go' and I left."

"Whatever," she turned to continue to search for the paper and Kent stepped in the closet beside her.

"What are you looking for? Maybe we can help each other."

"How can I help you? You don't even know what you're looking for."

"Fair point." They stood in silence for a bit while Sue continued to look around. Kent was beginning to feel a bit cramped and suggested closing the door so it wouldn't be taking so much space in the room. Sue shrugged, not really hearing him as she continued to search. Kent then noticed a few schematic drawings on a higher shelf but unfortunately not the boxes that lie on top of them. When he pulled on the sheets, boxes, papers, signs and all the other junk that they kept in the storage closet for some reason came tumbling down. Sue ducked toward the floor and Kent tried to block anything really heavy from falling on them. After they were in the clear, Sue stood up and stared at her coworker in silence.

"So I admit, that was not ideal," offered Kent. Sue rolled her eyes and decided to give up on finding the paper and send out an intern to buy some more. Unfortunately, when she pulled on the door handle, it would not budge. No. No way she this was happening. She pulled on the door again but it remained obstinate. Of course.

"Wonderful," Sue sighed in annoyance. "We're stuck."

"I don't get stuck," Kent responded assuredly. "You simply are not treating the door properly."

"And exactly, how am I supposed to treat the door? To a quiet dinner followed by dancing?"

"Ha, your wit continues to humor me," he replied, moving past her to the door. The closet wasn't too small but it was filled with cardboard cutouts, posters, banners and other campaign and party items so it was difficult to move too quickly inside it. When passing Sue, Kent noticed that their bodies were within millimeters of each other and while he tended to avoid physical contact that wasn't in jubilation or sympathy, he didn't really mind it with Sue. "You were trying to thrust the door open and we all know that it won't respond positively to such brash coercion."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Figure of speech."

"I doubt that it's being used correctly."

"Although it rarely occurs, I believe you are mistaken, Sue? Do you mind if I call you Susan?"

"Immensely."

"Alright, well, let me try being a little more gentle with the door, hmmm?"

"Be my guest." Kent reached for the door handle and began to converse with the door.

"I would be of the utmost gratitude and I believe I can speak for my friend here-"

"You may not."

"Oh ignore her," he continued on. "But we would be very grateful if you could just not be stuck right now." Kent then tried to slowly turn the knob and pull inward but his attempt failed as well. "Well, that is not good."

"So I've noticed."

"You are very astute."

"Agreed."

"Well, maybe if we start moving some of the items back where they belong, the door with have more space to come inward."

"It can't hurt." They started moving some of the items from the floor back on the shelves and Sue was surprised to see that she still couldn't find any of the invitation paper she needed. This had definitely been a tremendous waste of time.

"You know," began Kent. "I'm beginning to suspect that the specs aren't even in here."

"Shame."

"Oh come on, you can't be mad at me forever."

"I can certainly try."

"Yes, I have no doubt you can hold onto a grudge for eons but I don't want you to. I miss our banter, Sue. I miss our friendship."

"Well, you shouldn't have-"

"Yes, okay. I made a mistake. I pushed to set up an event that you didn't even want and when you managed to pull off something no short of a miracle, I told you to cancel. I would like to reiterate that it was mainly President Meyer's doing but acknowledge that it really wasn't fair to you."

"Well, that is...accurate."

"Thank you. Forgive me?"

"Fine, but mostly due to the fact that it is getting really stuffy in here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Seriously? I am extremely warm in here. Is this room specifically not air conditioned?"

"I see a vent up there," Kent pointed out, gesturing to the ceiling. Sue raised her hand up and groaned.

"No wonder, it's releasing warm air into this room. I'm starting to feel humid."

"Well, you look fantastic."

"Noted."

"Well, you always look amazing."

"I try."

"And succeed."

"Thank you, my family raised me to believe that how you dress should tell a story to the outside world."

"And what does your appearance say?"

"I'm very important so do not waste my time."

"Concise, I like it. Your boyfriend must enjoy it as well."

"Um…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to presume. Girlfriend? Husband? Significant Other?"

"None of the above."

"Well, who needs them? We have our work."

"That is a depressing phrase."

"I will concede to that but I like working with everyone. Even though it can be tense, I do not dread waking up in the morning."

"I agree, our work is pretty satisfying." On this point, the two were smiling at each other. Sue wouldn't admit it in that moment but she had missed conversing with Kent as well. He was witty and accidentally charming at times. He also had a way of making her feel like he valued her opinion above all else's which she thought was not only correct but flattering.

"But I agree that we should pursue lives outside of our jobs," he continued. "In fact, now that our companionship has thawed a bit, I was hoping you would let me take you-"

"KENT?" yelled a voice from the outside causing them both to jump.

"What was that?" questioned Sue.

"I'm not sure," he responded, a bit perplexed. "Either my mother has managed to find her way into the White House or it's Ben."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU DISCOUNT KENNY ROGERS?"

"Oh, that's definitely Ben."

"That man does like to yell."

"Right? That can not be good for his heart."

"I do not think that he cares."

"Well, he should or at least take some vitamins."

"At least he isn't bottling it up."

"In his case, maybe he should bottle it up at least a little." The two fell silent when it appeared that Ben was walking over to the closet. Kent noticed that Sue was beginning to look a bit nervous, as if she would be embarrassed to be found in the closet or maybe to be found in the closet with him. "Are you okay?"

"Not particularly, no," she whispered.

"Is it because of the whole-"

"We're in a closet, yes, that's pretty much it."

"Perhaps if you were stuck in here with Daniel or a senator, it wouldn't be so embarrassing."

"First of all, Daniel? If I were trapped in here with that hyperactive Backstreet Boy, both of us would not be exiting this place alive and secondly, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't think being in a closet looks very professional."

"But we were stuck."

"Yes, because I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, I know. It's really your fault but I'll still look a bit incompetent."

"Sue, you are the height of professionalism, nothing can make you look incompetent."

"Well, this experience will be high on the list of attempts."

"Alright," he sighed. "Why don't you stand against the wall near the door so when it opens Ben will only see me?"

"But then you'll get all the blame?"

"What blame? I'm a man who got stuck in the closet. It happens to all of us."

"Not me."

"Uh, what about-"

"Not counting today, of course."

"Of course, well don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sue looked at Kent for a moment in silence before he nodded to urge her to follow his plan. She moved around him but she couldn't help their bodies brushing against each other in an attempt to reduce the number of boxes and posters that were knocked over. Yet, she did neglect to notice a banner near her foot and slid into Kent much harder than the quick pass she had been expecting. Kent, noticing her losing balance placed out his hands in order to steady her but wasn't fast enough, she knocked him off his feet. They landed in a crash on the floor, with her placed squarely on his chest and his hands delicately on her waist. He felt a bit confused as his heart began to beat at a much more rapid pace and he felt the growing urge to hold onto her tighter but he fought it.

"Uh," Sue breathed out, her head slowly coming out of being buried into his chest and lifting to look at him. "I apologize."

"KENT? WAS THAT YOU?" Ben demanded, his footsteps clearly heading towards the closet now, apparently the crash had been louder than they thought.

"Don't apologize," Kent urged. "It's fine, trust me." Although he really seemed to be having a positive physical reaction to their position, he helped her get up and stand close to the doors before turning off the lights. It was right on time too. As Kent took his place, the door swung open.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben asked.

"Looking for the billboard specs that you wanted," Kent responded coolly.

"That was over an hour ago," his colleague replied. "Have you been trapped in here this whole time?"

"I am never trapped," he answered. "Simply taking some time to learn more about myself."

"In the closet?"

"Quite."

"And what did you learn?"

"More than I could ever imagine," Kent mused before walking away. Ben watched his friend leave with utmost confusion before realizing something.

"Do you even have the specs?" he asked, following Kent. Back in the closet, Sue noticed the cardstock on the bottom shelf, grabbed what she needed and headed back to her desk. She loaded the printer, took a seat and began to type. After a few moments, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Kent and Ben arguing in the hallway. The former would occasionally look in her direction while Ben droned on about something and when Kent noticed that she was looking right back, he couldn't help but smile even if it was only for a second.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wrote this ages ago and just found it on my computer. Even though these guys didn't really have that much of a thing on the show, I really enjoyed their scenes together. Hope you guys like it!**_


End file.
